pallettownfandomcom-20200214-history
Pidgey
Pidgey is a Normal/Flying-type Pokémon. It evolves into Pidgeotto and then into Pidgeot. Appearances IL001: Pokémon, I Choose You! A Pidgey appeared in the first episode, where Ash Ketchum attempted to catch it, but failed. Moves Mandi's Pidgey Mandi used multiple Pidgey to perform magic tricks before his battle in Round One - Begin!. Ralph's/Emily's Pidgey Ralph and Emily were both shown in a flashback to have once owned a Pidgey each in Wherefore Art Thou, Pokémon?. Casey's Pidgey Casey has a Pidgey, as seen in her first appearance, The Double Trouble Header. Malachi's Pidgey Many Pidgey were featured in Carrying On! as mail-Pidgey, owned by Malachi and his grandfather. Trixie's Pidgey Trixie has multiple Pidgey which are used in her circus in Love, Totodile Style. Orville Wilbur, guardian of Pudgy Pidgey Isle, helped to teach a Pidgey named Orville how to fly in Fly Me to the Moon. Nearly all the other Pidgey on the island were too large for flight. Professor Oak's Pidgey Professor Oak captured a Pidgey just before Will the Real Oak Please Stand Up?. He used it to blast off Team Rocket. Other Pidgey are frequently seen in the background of many episodes flying in packs of ten or more. Sometimes they may appear in town centers or fields nearby to Ash and friends and usually fly away due to any local disturbance. Their appearances range from seemingly any anime episode, notably, Crossing Paths and Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! Part One, as well as movies. A Pidgey figure is stored inside Ash's Voltorb clock as seen in Pokémon! I Choose You!, and pops out when the alarm went off and the clock opened. Pidgey appeared briefly in a fantasy in The School of Hard Knocks. A Pidgey appeared in Electric Shock Showdown under the ownership of an unnamed Trainer. A Pidgey also appeared in Battle Aboard the St. Anne and Pokémon Fashion Flash. A Pidgey was seen in a Pokémon Center in Sparks Fly for Magnemite. Pidgey appeared in a fantasy in Dig Those Diglett! and in a picture in Pokémon Paparazzi. A Pidgey appeared in Clefairy Tales, where it felt asleep after Jigglypuff sang. Multiple Pidgey were among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Showdown at the Po-ké Corral. Multiple Pidgey appeared in ''All Fired Up!. A flock of Pidgey appeared in Pallet Party Panic where they were attacked by a flock of Spearow and a Fearow. The flock reappeared in a flashback in Fighting Flyer with Fire. Multiple pink Pidgey resided on the Pinkan Island in In the Pink. A Pidgey felt asleep after Jigglypuff sang in Tunnel Vision. A flock of Pidgey appeared in the wild in The Legend of Thunder!. Multiple Pidgey also appeared in The Power of One, Celebi: Voice of the Forest, Destiny Deoxys, The Rise of Darkrai, Giratina and the Sky Warrior and Arceus and the Jewel of Life. In Pokémon Heroes, two Pidgey can be seen having a wash in a drinking basin. Flocks of them were also populous throughout Altomare. A Pidgey was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainer's School in Gonna Rule The School!. Multiple Pidgey appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. Also, one appeared in the opening of the movie. A Pidgey appeared in The Saffron Con as a Pokémon owned by a Coordinator that was taken by Team Rocket. Team Rocket mistook a Pidgey for a Ho-Oh in Battling the Enemy Within. A Pidgey also appeared in One Big Happiny Family! in Jessie's fantasy. Multiple Pidgey made a brief appearance in Coming Full-Festival Circle!. Multiple Pidgey had a cameo appearance at the beginning of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Category:Normal-type Pokémon Category:Flying-type Pokémon